


Just A Crush

by Mrs_Han



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mrs-Han Request Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Han/pseuds/Mrs_Han
Summary: You reminisce over your encounters with Jumin Han.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Just A Crush

It was like a modern fairytale, a fairytale you didn’t want.

You, the unwitting protagonist, joined a private yet relatively well-known group known for its charitable donations and auctioning of photographs.

Did you ask to be a part of the group? No. You could have incriminated yourself and said you hacked your way into the RFA chatroom, even though you hadn’t hacked a thing in your life. You could have been rude to the people who talked to you, a suspicious businesswoman, a flirty actor, a perky college student, a reclusive hacker…

_And him._

It would have been most natural to be rude to _him_. _He_ was offensive to you first, but _no_. You just _had_ to be the bigger person.

It took you some time to memorize the other members’ names. But you already knew his.

Jumin Han.

You remembered clearly; before you tumbled into the RFA, escaping him and his influence was near impossible. He was all over the place; magazines, television screens, newspapers, books; you couldn’t avoid his gray, lifeless eyes staring at you and millions of other people.

While you didn’t share the hype that surrounded him… you did like him—a little. You may have saved the magazines with his interviews and headshots in your coffee-table drawer, and you may have decided to study business administration because of him.

But being so close to him, closer than even his business partners, made you… feel things. Dangerous things. The spark of admiration you had for him kept _growing_ , with every phone call he made and with every message he sent.

He was… different from how you thought he was. While he kept that _adorably stupid_ poker face on at all times, and while he was undoubtedly one of the most successful men in his field, Jumin Han was a massive dork.

—

## He was obsessed with his cat.

—

“MC?” Jumin stood from his desk and moved toward you, “what do you think of these patterns?”

“What are they for?” You set your book down and moved closer to Jumin, a gentle smile on your lips.

“It’s for the current cat project I’m working on,” Jumin smiled. “I’d like to know your opinion.”

He tried to hide his excitement, but you knew how he truly felt. Your smile widened as you carefully observed the patterns. “Polka dots or stripes, huh?”

“See,” Jumin eagerly moved closer to you, “I was thinking of placing Elizabeth the Third on a nice, plain backdrop, but that’s just what it is. Plain. Elizabeth the Third deserves better.”

You nodded. “Obviously.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” the excitement in Jumin’s voice climbed, and he sank into space beside you. “So, I produced these two patterns. If I go with the stripes, it will naturally look classic, and Elizabeth the Third’s beautiful fur will make a perfect contrast to the pattern.”

You frowned. “Mm… the stripes make it look like Elizabeth is guarding a cage. Polka dots look playful yet elegant, and that description alone fits Elizabeth the Third more than anything.”

Jumin’s eyes sparkled. “Yes… yes, I like that idea. MC, I truly appreciate your help. Please excuse me.”

—

## And he ranted to you about weird things.

—

“MC, I have a question for you. Do you think lying is bad?”

You set your cup of tea down. “Lying? Well, I mean, it depends on the circumstance.”

“You can agree that you can’t give me a black or white answer about this, am I right?”

You pursed your lips. “It’d be difficult to. Why?”

“I’ll get to that in a minute.” Jumin leaned back and fixed his tie pin. “Say, did you know that Borfes magazine said that I was a good person due to the money I donated last Christmas?”

Your face flushed; of course, you knew that. You saved the magazine article. But it wasn’t like Jumin would find out about that, so you feigned your ignorance. “What? Jumin, that’s amazing!”

“Yes, it was a huge success for C&R. But, the article insisted I was a good person when really, I’m not.”

You sat up straight. “… What? Where did that come from?”

“Hm. You must have noticed as soon as you heard me say it, but that was a lie. Of course, I’m a _great_ person.”

Your brows furrowed as you processed his words. “What?”

“Okay,” Jumin sat on the edge of his seat, “going back to my original point. It is believed that Santa Claus does not give presents to naughty children. A lie is considered naughty. Therefore a child who lies does not deserve a present from Santa.”

You blinked.

“What will happen to me this Christmas, MC? Am I already on the naughty list for next year because I just lied? Or am I on the naughty list for this year since Christmas is still far ahead of us? Who is this Santa Claus to dictate whether something is good or bad? What if a lie needs to be said to save someone’s life? Christmas is just so irrational. Are all your good deeds canceled if you do something bad?”

“… Jumin, we are in the middle of June. _What_ are you talking about?”

—

The press only managed to show how glamorous he was. But they didn’t explain everything.

—

## They didn’t parade how vulnerable he could be.

—

“Jumin?”

Jumin lifted his head from his hands and quickly adjusted himself as you quietly approached him. “MC, what are you doing? You should be asleep.”

“I couldn’t sleep… hey, is everything all right?”

Jumin adjusted his sleeves and sighed. “No. No, my… my father is truly under Glam Choi’s spell, it seems.”

“Jumin…”

“I’m sorry, MC,” Jumin’s heavy-hearted eyes were a sight you had not seen before and did not wish to see again. “I shouldn’t be burdening you with anything. You already have a lot to think about.”

“Jumin Han,” you scolded lightly, your hands latched onto him, “talk to me. You’ll feel better, trust me.”

An amused smile tugged at his lips. “MC, you may not get to sleep tonight if I talk to you.”

“It’s okay,” you squeezed his hands, “I want to hear what you’re thinking.”

He pulled your hands close to his chest, and, as if they were delicate pieces of silk, he cradled them as he spoke. “My father… how could he behave this way? How could he treat the company this way, and his employees… MC, how could he treat _me_ this way?”

You didn’t say anything. You didn’t know what to say. But you did scoot closer, your thumbs running over the back of Jumin’s hands.

“I know I should be used to this. I know I should know how to deal with this, but I don’t. I still don’t.” Jumin’s eyes met yours. “He’s behaving so irrationally… and now he wants to go against my wishes and have me marry a woman I don’t want.”

“Jumin…” you reached over and rubbed his arm. “… you shouldn’t always expect yourself to know what to do. You shouldn’t have to be so guarded all the time. This is very unfair to you.”

“Unfair…” Jumin allowed himself to slump a little. “… is that what this feeling is? It’s unpleasant… I don’t like it.”

He was like a child discovering new emotions. It was completely unconscious on your part, but you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him in for an awkward hug.

“MC?”

“You deserve so much more than this, Jumin. And I know it may not feel like it right now, but it’s going to be okay,” you whispered. “You shouldn’t hide what you’re feeling, though. It’s not good for you.”

You didn’t know what you were doing. That’s why it surprised you as Jumin wrapped his arms around you, enforcing the awkwardness of the hug.

“It will be okay,” Jumin repeated, his voice reverberated through your body. “With you by my side, I believe that.”

—

## … and they didn’t show how open-minded he was.

—

“MC, try this wine. It’s exquisite.”

The allure the red liquid had as it danced against his lips made you reach over and pour yourself a glass. As soon as you took a sip, your eyes widened.

“Wow… I’ve never had anything so fancy before!”

“Everyone should have access to the best resources,” Jumin swiveled his wine glass, “regardless of wealth or stature.”

“Yeah, well…” you set your glass down. “… in an ideal world, that’s how it would be, but it isn’t that simple. Most people have to work harder, and even then, they may never be able to even lay their eyes on this type of wine in their life.”

“I see…” Jumin pursed his lips. “… there are many trials in life that I may never see. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t learn.”

“That’s very mature of you to say,” you smiled, “not many people in your position seem to care.”

“It’s easy not to care when you’re blinded by what you have,” Jumin said as if acknowledging himself. “I believe that the more I’m around you, the more I can learn.”

“What are you saying,” you teased, “are you saying I’m poor, huh?”

“Huh? No, MC, that’s not what I —“

“I’m joking!” You laughed. “Think of it as commoner humor.”

“Common…” he stopped himself and laughed. “… maybe you can teach me more of this type of humor.”

You scoffed and took another sip of wine. “You’re too posh for it. I don’t think you can deal.”

“I know some slang words. Open your ears and listen.” Jumin sat up straight and cleared his throat. “Fetch me dem cookies. The feels train be chugging along. And dem onion ninjas… yo.”

You snorted your wine and coughed. “What…?! What was that, Jumin?!”

“What, did I not use them correctly?” Jumin jumped up and grabbed napkins.

“You’re so cute…!” You took the napkins from him and covered your face. “A for effort! Haha!”

—

It was a modern fairytale. One you knew had to end sometime. Once the party was over, you would return to your life, and Jumin would return to his. Jumin would settle things with his father, meet someone who made his heart race, and he’d marry them.

And you? You’d go back to your apartment, and enroll in classes that were on campus. Maybe you’d reach out to him, just to see how he was doing now and again. But then life would get busy, and you’d forget to text or call him until the next party came around the following year.

You sat up in Jumin’s king-sized bed and watched him as he snoozed soundly on his couch, his papers scattered around him, forming some makeshift blanket.

The feelings you felt… it was better to keep them to yourself.

It was just a crush, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi! Can I request a fic with an MC who had a slight crush on Jumin before joining the RFA? Not the billionaire playboy the media sold but the Jumin who made this funny cat projects which she always supported, the one who made huge donations to Charities, who had to deal with the press because of his father or some woman wanting his money (for what she felt sorry), who had so interesting ideas about ecology, economy and politics (and who is also drop dead gorgeous) thx! Good luck with the blog!"


End file.
